


Just a nudge in the right direction

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Magnus, Mistletoe, Party, Pre-Relationship, Winter, magical mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "I hate you, I hate your parties and I hate this music," Raphael exclaimed and plucked the glass from the other's hand that was clearly meant for him, judging by the smell of blood the cocktail gave off. Magnus only raised an unimpressed eyebrow and sipped his own drink, obviously unbothered."I know and yet here you are. I always thought Simson is the puppy following you around everywhere but sometimes it seems to be quite the opposite, huh?" Magnus smirked at him, mischievous, and Raphael almost growled at him. Magnus Bane was infuriating and most of the time the clan leader didn't even know why he was still friends with this lunatic. Magnus saving his life decades ago didn't exactly justify a friendship but here they were..."Cállate, you're unbearable," Raphael hissed in annoyance but Magnus only rolled his eyes fondly, his lips curling into another smirk.





	

Going to Magnus's parties was never and would never be one of the highlights in Raphael's undead life. He enjoyed calm and few people instead of a huge crowd, tonnes of colours and sounds surrounding him. It was stressful, to say the least. But it was a Christmas party and Simon had almost begged him to tag along instead of being the only one staying behind. Raphael had already planned to stay no longer than one, maybe two hours before leaving the loft again.

They arrived when the party had already started and Simon disappeared about ten minutes later because he saw his friends and went to greet them. Raphael was already annoyed by the horribly cheerful pop music, especially when the next song was _Last Christmas_.

"My dearest friend, surely it wouldn't hurt you to brighten up a little," Magnus's voice pulled him back to reality and prevented him from sending more death glares in the direction of the speakers that tortured his ears with this terrible song.

"I hate you, I hate your parties and I hate this music," Raphael exclaimed and plucked the glass from the other's hand that was clearly meant for him, judging by the smell of blood the cocktail gave off. Magnus only raised an unimpressed eyebrow and sipped his own drink, obviously unbothered.

"I know and yet here you are. I always thought Simson is the puppy following you around everywhere but sometimes it seems to be quite the opposite, huh?" Magnus smirked at him, mischievous, and Raphael almost growled at him. Magnus Bane was infuriating and most of the time the clan leader didn't even know why he was still friends with this lunatic. Magnus saving his life decades ago didn't exactly justify a friendship but here they were...

" _Cállate_ , you're unbearable," Raphael hissed in annoyance but Magnus only rolled his eyes fondly, his lips curling into another smirk.

"So I've heard," he commented drily, swirling the questionable blue colours drink in his glass and took another sip of it before his face lit up. Raphael knew what that meant - Magnus just had some kind of idea that he thought of as brilliant but would probably cause nothing but trouble for everyone around him. He really should have stayed in the hotel.

"Go fetch Sigmund, I have a surprise for both of you!" Magnus exclaimed with an almost wicked glint in his cat eyes that he revealed to Raphael for a split second before glamouring them again and sauntering off to God-knows-where. The clan leader frowned, long since given up on correcting it when Magnus used the wrong name, and he didn't trust this thing at all but he also didn't want to risk Simon getting caught up in one of Magnus's stupid plans by himself so he didn't have another choice than to go find his fledgeling.

It wasn't too hard to figure out the other's whereabouts because Raphael was quite used to being aware of Simon's by now so he could easily find him, even in this loud environment that smelled of way too many different people and partly magical ingredients for drinks. Simon had just finished talking to Clary, by the looks of it and turned around. As soon as he spotted Raphael, his face light up with a bright smile and the clan leader couldn't help but think that the other did seem like an over-eager puppy most of the time - not that he would ever admit this out loud.

"Oh, you have a drink already. I wanted to bring you one," Simon noticed, pointing at the glass in Raphael's hand and he actually looked a little dejected. The clan leader resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You can get me one when I'm finished with this if you insist," he sighed and ignored the tingly feeling in his stomach when Simon's smile came back full force.

"Magnus is up to something and--" Raphael was interrupted by a purplish glow flying towards them and he felt the slight crackle of magic in the air that was similar to that of electricity but then it just disappeared into thin air as quickly as it showed up. Raphael glared in the direction where the magic came from and, sure enough, spotted Magnus with a huge grin plastered on his face. Whatever this was, it couldn't be anything good.

Raphael glanced back to Simon but he seemed completely fine, even though his eyes were widened and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Magnus is a child and loves to play stupid little magic tricks. Just ignore him," Raphael huffed but when he turned to walk to the side of the room, further away from the crowd, it turned out to be impossible. He couldn't even take one normal step without being stopped by some invisible wall. His eyes immediately found Magnus again who seriously _cackled_ by now and pointed above their heads. Raphael already dreaded what he was about to find out and when he laid eyes on the mistletoe floating in the air above their heads, he couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

"Is that...a mistletoe?" Simon asked slowly and his cheeks flushed the palest of pink - it wasn't possible for vampires to blush as deeply as living beings but it wasn't impossible for them to gain at least a little colour from embarrassment.

"Yes, and it's not just the kind mundanes decorate their houses with but it's magicked. Meaning, we are trapped under it until we fulfil its purpose," Raphael explained through slightly gritted teeth and he would never again visit one of Magnus's parties. Screw this dumbass of a warlock!

"Uh...that means...we have to...kiss?"

Raphael looked at the fledgeling and was met by impossibly wide, brown eyes boring right into his soul. He knew his breath would hitch and his heartbeat would stutter right now if his undead body were still capable of such mundane reactions but he did feel the flutter of nervousness in his stomach. He nodded slowly, apology ready on his tongue and eyes involuntarily dropping to Simon's admittedly very inviting looking lips but he wasn't able to utter the excuse on behalf of his stupid friend because the fledgeling suddenly crushed their lips together.

It was kind of awkward, a little sloppy and Raphael froze momentarily to the spot but a second later he melted into the contact, kissing Simon back with an eagerness that probably surprised both of them. He had been a vampire for almost seven decades now but kissing Simon was the first time that made him almost feel alive again since then - like he was finally able to suck in a breath and fill his lungs with air after all this time.

He wouldn't kick Magnus's ass for this idiotic stunt but he also wouldn't thank this useless excuse of a friend for it either!

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cállate_ \- Shut up


End file.
